This Is My Dream
by BukuSuju2701
Summary: Yoeja imut bernama Lee Sungmin yang mempunyai  impian menjadi pemain ski. Lee Sungmin sangat mengidolakan Kim Yuna tetapi Lee Sungmin akan segera dijodohkan oleh Kyuhyun. akankah impian Lee Sungmin menjadi pemain ski terkenal?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : This Is My Dream 1

Author : Bukusuju2701

Cast : -Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

Pairing : Kyumin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : maaf gak sesuai EYD, typo(s), gender switch, apapun yang terjadi setelah anda membaca ff gw, gw gak tau menau (?).

Disclaimer : 100% FF gw haha

"pokoknya aku mau dibelikan sepatu ski sekarang appa!" rengek seorang yoeja sambil menggigit boneka bunny pinknya.

"tidak! Appa akan belikan sepatu ski asalkan kau harus nikah dengan anak teman appa itu!"

"gak mauu! Aku masih kecil appa! Sepatu ski sepatu ski sepatuu ski!" yoeja itu semakin kencang menggigit boneka bunny pinknya.

"kecil? Kau sudah umur 17 tau!. Tidak kecuali kau harus nikah dengan teman anak appa itu!"

"tidak! Aku nabung sendiri aja!" kini dia melempar boneka bunny pinknya ke sembarang arah dan ditangkap oleh kakaknya

"tabung saja sana sendiri! Mending kekumpul uangnya! 7000 won!"

"aku cari kerja sendiri! Appa jahat!" ucap yoeja itu sambil mengigit baju merahnya.

"biarin"

"appa sudahlah! Biar aku nanti yang belikan sepatu ski buat Sungmin" potong Yesung-kakak sambil memegang jijik boneka bunny pink yang di sekitar kupingnya telah dibanjir liur gigitan adiknya itu.

"benarkah oppa? Ahahahahhahaha" Tanya Sungmin gembira.

"ne!" jawab Yesung sambil membuang boneka bunny itu ke arah keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Yesung! Appa lagi buat rencana biar dia bisa nikah dengan Kyuhyun!" bisik Appa yang berada disebelah yesung.

"LALALALALALLA sepatu ski baru! Hmmm, appa, oppa aku main keluarnya! Mau main ski! Annyeong" . Sungmin meninggalkan appanya dan yesung di ruang keluarga.

"YAAA YESUNG BABO!" teriak appanya.

"MAAP! KECEPLOSAN APPA! Heheheh"

**{THIS IS MY DREAM} 1**

"Sungmin! Ayo main ski di tengah kota!" ajak salah satu temannya Sungmin.

"hmmmm" jawab Sungmin

"kau kenapa Minnie ya? Tenang saja Minnie pasti kau akan seperti Kim Yuna pemain ski terhebat di korea bahkan sudah international, aku yakin itu!"

"gumawo wookie ah~ masa remajaku sebentar lagi akan tutup" muka Sungmin tertunduk sedih.

"wae? Wae? Wae? Kok ngomong gitu sih?"

"wookie! Aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai, ini perjodohan paksa! Aku kan masih kecil" jelas Sungmin.

"arra Minnie ya~ kau akan bertahap belajar mencintai orang itu kok aku yakin. Kalau kau sudah nikah nanti, kita akan tetap bermain ski sepuasnya! Aku akan selalu disampingmu Minnie! Aku sahabatmu minie" ucap Ryewook sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"iya, tapi masalahnya aku nikah dengan Kyuhyun!"

"APA?" teriak Ryewook sontak kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "MINNIE MINNIEEE! AKU TIDAK SETUJU! 100% TIDAK SETUJU! Kau tau? Gara-gara dia kau hampir kehilangan kedua kakimu itu. Kau ingat? Kau didorongnya saat bermain ski Minnie! Belum kenal saja sudah nyelakaiin kamu! Apalagi kalau kau sudah nikah dengannya! Bisa bisa kau mati! Dia pembawa sial. Aku tidak setuju Minnie yah, mending kau nikah dengan kakak ku!" ucap Ryewook panjang lebar.

"sudah kuduga kau pasti lebay wookie ya~" ucap Sungmin.

"kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon mending aku terjun ke lubang buaya dari pada bertemu dan berurusan dengan kunyuk itu. BABOO!"

"YAAAA! AWASSSS" sebusur panah dengan unjung yang runcing berhasil mendarat ke sebuah apel yang bergelantung diranting tepat diatas kepala Sungmin.

"WAHH! JODOH ATAU MAUT NI KETEMUA KAU? HAMPIR SAJA TEMANKU KEHILANGAN KEPALANYA YANG MUNGIL " teriak Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah namja tinggi yang barusan melempar busur panah.

"maaf, jodoh? Belum tentu. Kalau maut buat orang yang disebelahmu baru mungkin." Ucap namja itu sambil mengeluarkan evil smile.

"dasar malaikat maut!" ejek Sungmin kesal.

"mwo? Jaga sikapmu Lee Sungmin. Kau akan menjadi isteriku! Ingat itu!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"MALAIKAT MAUT!" ejek Sungmin sambil menatap tajam bola mata namja itu.

"tch…PENGGIGIT!" ejek namja itu sambil membalas tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"MATI KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

"kau saja! mana ada malaikat maut mati, babooo!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Sungmin kita sebaiknya pulang! Kajja!" ajak ryewook sambil menarik lengan Sungmin.

**(-_-".. "-_-)**

"hikss appa! Aku gak mau nikah dengan kyuhyun"

"Sungmin! Kan appa sama appanya Kyuhyun sudah janji akan menjodohkan kamu Minnie saying!"

"gak mau gak mau! Hikkss appa!". Wajah putih Sungmin kini membasahi kedua pipinya. Ditenggelamkannya wajah sedihnya itu kedalam pelukan sang appa.

"AW! Sungmin! Jagan gigit baju appa dong! Kebiasaan kamu ini"keluh appanya Sungmin.

Krekkk~ *suara pintu kamar terbuka perlahan.

"appa! Appanya Kyuhyun sudah diruang tamu" ucap Yesung sambil membawa boneka bunny pink.

"kajja Sungmin ayo kita kebawah!" tawar appanya.

"hikss appa! Hwaaaaaaaa" kali ini Sungmin menangis lebih kencang sampai terdengar suara tangisnya dibawah.

"ssttt~ Minnie jangan nangis! Nih boneka bunnynya udah oppa cuci daun kupingnya, lihat bersihkan?" ucap Yesung.

"ayo kebawah yuk sama appa" tawar appanya.

Sungmin dan Appanya mulai menuju lantai bawah. Disana terlihat keluarga Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Sungmin yang berjalan ke lantai bawah sambil menggigit telinga boneka bunny itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati _wakakak dasar penggigit!_.

Mata Yesung membulat saat dia mendapati adiknya yang lagi-lagi mengigiti telinga bonekanya itu. Berapa kali Yesung sudah mencuci daun telinga boneka itu?. "aisshhh digigit lagi" ucap Yesung sambil memukul keningnya.

"EUNHYUKK!" teriak appanya Sungmin sambil memeluk Eunhyuk-appanya Kyuhyun

"JUNSU! Hahahaha inikah anakmu? Manisnya! ^^" ucap Eunhyuk-appanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun juga tampan! Sangat tampan!" puji Junsu-appanya Sungmin.

_Tampan? Tampan? Ya tuhan ampunila kesalahan appa ku yang sudah memfitnah malaikat maut itu_ "batin Sungmin

_Manis? Hmmmm penggigit _"batin Kyuhyun

"Junsu! Aku dan Donghae sudah memesan gedung, catering, undangan, gaun semuanya sudah kupersiapkan! Tinggal 2 hari lagi pernikahannya! Hmm aku dan Donghae sudah tidak sabar hahahaha"

"HA? 2 HARI". Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

TBC

Maaf yah FF nya cuma sekejap namanya juga FF pertama hehehe. Minta reviewnya dong haha. Maaf kalau uminnya jadi tukang gigit2 barang (?). gumawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

`````````````````````````````````````````````**Replies**```````````````````````````````````````

**Lee Sungcha** : wkwkwk saya juga mau jadi boneka umin hahay ^^ makasih dukungannya ^^

**SungRie** : hehe kan kakak yang baik nyuciin boneka adeknya #plak

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** : hehe map yah si sungmin jadi giigt2 gitu haha~ makasih udah mau baca ^^

**Lalsa** : This is it! ^^

**Kadirwife** : hei kadir! Wkwkwk makasih neng udah mau baca ^^

**Jidegon** : makasih! Hehe iya nanti si umin tak gigit2 barang2 kyu sampai kesal ^^

**Yenni gaemgyu** : hehe iya Minnie kan imut jadi cocok kalau wataknya manja ^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : nanti author pengen ngeberantakin rumah tangga Kyumin ah~#plak. biar seru tapi nnti bakal happy ending *mungkin kalau autor tega nge endingin*

**White Lucifers** : map lus! Wkwkkw #ampun . Okey lus

**So Ra sayang Sungmin** : ilang kepalanya tuh! #Eh -" Evilfishy : author salah ketik hehe kayaknya! Zuuki : nanti ada special yewook tapi gak tau deh cap berapa! Tunggu aja yah ^^

**Anggun** : jago ski yah? Hehe makasih udah mau baca! ^^

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Intro,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Mau perkenalan boleh? Hehe nama saya Bulan Kurniati biasa dipanggil Buku. Author baru disini mohon bantuan yah aku masih baru soalnya. Yang baca aku minta review kalian! Review kalian berharga buat inspirasi dan dorongan semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Salam kenal semuanya annyeong ^^. Langsung aja Ini dia capther 2 hehe. Ayo baca hope u like it :D ^^**

**%_%**

"Umma! Aku ingin nikah dengan Kyuhyun tapi aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku dulu sebagai pemain ski International. Menurut umma gimana? Aku harus gimana umma? Aku bingung! Kenapa Appa menjodohkan aku dengan anak temannya? Aku bingung!" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap dan mengelus foto Ummanya.

Yoochun-Ummanya Sungmin sudah meninggal saat Sungmin duduk di kelas 5 SD. Sungmin sangat sayang dengan Ummanya. Sungmin sempat mencari Ummanya keseluruh pemukimannya yang luas selama 2 hari sendirian,tepat pada saat hari itu juga Ummanya meninggal. Sungmin masih polos dan tidak tau menau apa itu artinya ajal. Dia mengira bahwa Ummanya hanya pergi sebentar saja meninggalkannya. Akhirnya, dia sadar dan pulang kerumahnya setelah seseorang menjelaskan apa artinya ajal kepadanya. Yesung dan Appanya saat itu sangat menghawatirkan Sungmin, karena Sungmin hilang selama 2 hari pada saat menginjak berumur 10 tahun apalagi, dia adalah anak perempuan. *polosnya*.

Sungmin sedang asik memandangi foto Ummanya tiba-tiba

BRAKKKKKKK

"LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Yesung menggema ke seluruh sudut rumah.

"aa- apa?" jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"kenapa- KENAPA KAU MENGIGIT BONEKA MARIO BROS OPPA HA?"

"eh? Mi-mainhae oppa! Oppa lagian kerjasama sama Appa buat nikahin aku sama Kyuhhyun, aku kan tidak mau Oppa!"

"kenapa harus mengigit boneka Oppa?" Tanya Yesung marah.

"lagian boneka bunnynya udah jelek kupingnya ,jadi aku gigit boneka Oppa hehehe sekalian balas dendam juga atas kerjasama sama Appa hehe " ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa.

"boneka bunnymu masih bagus kok! Tapi kupingnya saja yang tidak bagus! Pokoknya kau harus cuci boneka Oppa! minnie! kau sedang memandangi foto umma?" tanya Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"ne" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk foto Ummanya.

"Umma pasti sedang melihat kita sekarang!" ucap Yesung sambil merangkul adiknya yang imut itu.

"Oppa! beritau padaku alasan mengapa aku di nikahkan oleh Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"pertanyaan yang bagus!" ucap yesung sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"aigoo~ Oppa lepaskan! ayo beritau!" rengengknya.

"nah! Oppa juga tidak tau minnie! Oppa kan cuma bilang itu pertanyaan bagus, tanya dengan Appa saja! Oppa kan sedang pergi! dia mencari tempat untuk kalian berbulan madu hihihihi"

"MWO? ogah! Aku mau pergi bermain ski diluar sama Wookie" ucap Sungmin sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"SUNGMIN YAAA NANTI SIANG KAU KE TOKO GAUN aishh~ !" teriak yesung.

**…This Is My Dream 2….. **

"yeee! Hahah" teriak Sungmin dan Ryewook asik bermain ski.

"kau tau? Kita kelihangan 1 musuh!" ucap Ryeowook ditengah asiknya bermain ski bersama Sungmin.

"ha? Siapa musuh kita?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Siwon! Dia kuliah di Indonesia, haha pasti si malaikat mautmu itu tidak ada teman se babonya lagi"

"hahahaha, pantas saja sikap Kyuhyun rada dingin"

"Sungmin! Berapa hari lagi kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"astaga!" ucap Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin terdiam dan mulai mengigit leher bajunya.

"Sungmin!" Ryewook pun ikut terdiam heran.

"WOKKIE! LOMBA SKI TANGGAL BERAPA?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"biasa aja Minnie! Tanggal 16 ini! Sekitar 2 hari lagi! Waeyo?"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! 2 hari? 2 hari? 2 hari aku ingin nikah dan 2 hari lagi lomba ski nasional! ANDWEEE!"

"kau serius Minnie? Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan pernikahan itu? Ini kesempatan Minnie!" bujuk Ryeowook.

"entar aku akan bilang dengan appa!" ucap Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN" teriak seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan kesusahan diatas es dengan sepatu skinya.

"KAUUUU!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah namja itu.

"KYYAA! SUNGMIN BANTU AKUUU!" teriak namja itu.

"AWAS KYU!" teriak Sungmin

BRUKKKK. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jatuh ditengah-tengah keramain orang yang sedang berseluncuran ski disana.

"aiishhh! KYUHYUN kau benar-benar malaikat maut!" sinis Ryeowook.

"maaf" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin bangun.

"kau gila!" ucap Sungmin ketus.

"ya! Aku kesini mau mengajakmu ke toko gaun! Kemarin Umma ku sudah pesan gaun pernikahan, kamu harus mengepas bajunya, ayo pergi"

"Kyuhyun! 2 hari lagi kita menikah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengigit bajunya lagi.

"i-iya! Kau keberatan? Aku juga keberatan sebenarnya! Kau masih kecil Sungmin aku tidak tega menikahimu sekarang. Lagian aku menikahimu karena aku tidak mau orangtuaku kecewa saja! Appamu dan Appaku kan sahabatan".

"aniyo! Kyuhyun bukan itu!"

"sudahlah Sungmin! Jika kau mau pernikahan ini batal aku akan berbicara sama Appa. Oh iya! Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku berarti kau tidak usah mengepas gaunnya. Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai meninggalkan Sungmin.

"KYUUUU! A- awass." teriak Sungmin.

GUBRAKKK *Kyuhyun jatuh

"sudah ku duga!" ucap Ryeowook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"ya malaikat maut! Kau kan tidak bisa bermain ski babooo! Bangun kau" ucap Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun bangun.

"malaikat maut! aku ikut denganmu ke toko gaun! Aku akan mengepas bajunya! Hehe" ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"malaikat maut akan mengajakmu pergi ke neraka! Kau yakin mau ikut? Hahah" ucap Kyuhyun gembira.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang melihat ke akraban Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu hanya melamun tak percaya. _Sungmin kau tidak ingat lomba ski itu? _Ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

"wookie aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun dulu! Aku akan usahakan biar bisa ikut lomba ski itu haha" bisik Sungmin ke Ryeowook.

"siip"

Dituntunnya Kyuhyun oleh Sungmin keluar dari ruangan permainan ski itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke toko gaun dengan sebuah mobil BMW bewarna putih bersih sontak membuat Sungmin heboh.

"hei! malaikat maut kalau mau menjemput ajal orang menggunakan mobil ini? Wahh bagusnya hehe! Aku mau dijemput olehmu saat ajal" ucap Sungmin yang lagi-lagi mengigit leher bajunya. *sungmin -_-"*

"masuklah!" ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"wahhhh! Dalamnya bersih!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus bagian dalam mobil disekitarnya.

"hei pengigit! Jangan pegang-pegang! Aku tau jempolmu itu bekas emutanmu saat tidur" ucap Kyuhyun.

"enak saja! Emangnya tau dari mana kalau aku tidur mengemut jempol?"

"tchhh~ ya tau lah, kau kan anak kecil!"

"siapa bilang hah?"

"aku yang bilang! barusan saja!"

"iya sih aku masih anak kecil. Tapi aku sudah lulus kok! Aku kan sekolah 2 tahun!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengempalkan tangan kanannya kedada.

"oh" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

**#henning diperjalanan**

"oh iya! Malaikat maut! Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"bukan urusanmu"

"itu urusanku! Kalau kau punya pacar ya setidaknya kau…kau menikah dengan pacarmu itu!"

"kalau aku belum punya pacar? Aku harus nikah dengan siapa? Kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"ekkhhh~" _Blluussss_ pipi sungmin merah seperti tomat sekarang. Sungmin semakin kuat mengigit leher bajunya sampai-sampai leher baju depannya membentuk danau kelinci disana.

SRREEKK!

"awwww! Kau gila! Gigiku hampir copot!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"jorok! Jangan gigit leher bajumu!" tagur Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN" teriak Donghae-umma Kyuhyun.

"ahjuma!" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk 45 derajat.

"aaaa Sungmin!" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Sungmin."Sungmin! Kenapa leher bajumu basah?" tanya Donghae-Ummanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Ummanya kepada Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa. Sungmin yang sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menahan tawa disampingnya itu dan langsung saja Sungmin menginjak ringan kaki Kyuhyun yang dilapisi sandal berukuran 43.

"hempphhh!" ucap Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit dari injakan Sungmin.

"ayoo cepat! Ini gaunnya! Pakai diruang ganti! Kalau sudah dipakai tunjukan ke umma" ucap Donghae heboh.

"Donghae! Anak kita juga dong!" ucap Eunhyuk-Appa Kyuhyun.

"aa sampai lupa umma! Kyuhyun juga pasin bajunya nih! Sana!"

~5 menit~

"wahhhh SUGMIN! Kau manis sekali" teriak Donghae heboh.

"umma! Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"kau tampan Kyu!" ucap Donghae.

"Kyuhyun liat calon isterimu cantik kan?" tanya Donghae sambil menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ekhh~ ehh he..he.. umma" ucap Kyuhyun melamun ketika melihat Sungmin memakai gaun putih cantik dengan motif pita-pita kecil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia menggunakan jas putih dengan mutiara hitam yang mengelilingi leher jas dan kancingnya.

"ahjuma! bolehkah pernikahannya diundur 2 hari lagi? Aku akan mengikuti lomba ski nasional tanggal 16" ucap Sungmin.

"aduh kami sudah menyebar undangan, memesan tempat, memesan catering dan lain sebagainya. Appamu juga lagi mencari tempat untuk kalian berbulan madu" ucap Donghae.

"MWO? Bulan madu?" teriak Kyuhyun kaget.

"sst jangan kencang-kencang! Sungmin pernikahan kalian kan malam hari, dan sepertinya sempat untuk mengikuti lomba itu! Jam berapa lomba itu dimulai?" tanya Donghae.

"jam 8 pagi"

"nah bisa kan! Oke! Hahaha" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Sebaiknya sekarang kau dan Sungmin harus melihat gedung pernikahan kalian, gedungnya sangat indah lo!" ucap Donghae.

"MWO? Aniyo!" teriak Sungmin.

**….. 0_o…..**

"kubilang jangan mengigit leher bajumu itu! Dasar jorok! Aku ingin muntah jadinya!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal saat melihat Sungnmin yang lagi-lagi mengigit sesuatu.

"ihh muntah aja sana!"

"kauu! Kau perempuan setidaknya bertindak anggun dan tidak jorok!"

"malaikat maut sebaiknya kau focus menyetir! Bisa-bisa kita tertabrak kalau berkelahi di dalam mobil". Ucap Sungmin yang tidak lepas dari leher bajunya.

"lepaskan dulu gigitan di leher bajumu itu PENGGIGIT" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penekanan.

"kau ini! Terserah aku mau ngapaiin, kenapa sih kau mengatur-ngatur?"

"terserah" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun semakin kencang menginjak gasnya. Mobilnya yang mewah itu berhasil melewati beberapa mobil dan motor disekelilingnya layaknya seperti pembalap profesional tanpa SIM *astaga Kyu*.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa MALAIKAT MAUT!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengigit jempolnya dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

"wah! Besar dan indah!" ucap Sungmin terpanah saat melihat gedung pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun nanti.

"sebaiknya kita pulang! Aku bosan!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"eh? Kita baru saja sampai! Ayo kita keliling-keliling!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! apakah ada orang yang datang ke pernikahan kita nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pinggul Sungmin.

"ekhhh~ ya iyalah pasti ada! ini tempatnya sangat besar, masa hanya keluarga kita doang! Kyu.."

"ohh~ kenapa?"

"lepaskan tanganmu dipinggangku" ucap Sungmin malu.

"oh~ sorry!" ucao kyuhyun yang baru sadar dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

Biippp biippp *suara telefon genggam sungmin* *ada SMS*

_Dari : Yesung BABO!_ _Sungmin! Kau dimana? Oppa sedang bermain ski bersama Ryeowook! Oppa sangat senang hehe_

_Jawab_

_Untuk : Yesung BABO!_ _Wah oppa selamat! Kapan oppa mau mengatakan cinta ke Ryeowook? Hahaha aku disini dengan Kyuhyun sedang melihat gedung pernikahan kami :D ._

_2 menit_

_Biiiipppp biipp_

_Dari : Yesung BABO!_ _Hmm bukan sekarang! Jangan pulang larut malam Dongsaengku ^^._

_Jawab_

_Untuk : Yesung BABO!_ _Ne ^^_

Sungmin menutup ponselnya dan mulai berkeliling lagi. Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang atau tertinggal._  
><em>

"malaikat maut! kau dimana? Tadi dia ada disampingku! KYUHYUNN!" teriak Sungmin yang baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya."KYUHYUNNN! Dimana kau?" teriak Sungmin sambil mencari di setiap sudut gedung besar itu *hebat min*.

"noona! Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun.

"kau liat namja tinggi, menyeramkan, rambut bewarna hitam kecokelatan, memakai kaos belang hitam putih?" tanya Sungmin.

"maksud kamu calon kakak ipar saya?" ucap anak kecil itu.

"MWO? calon Kakak ipar?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"yang itu bukan?" tunjuk anak kecil itu ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan seorang yoeja lain.

"MWOO?" ucap Sungmin kaget.

****…TBC…****

**Coming soon - Capther 3 This Is My Dream **

"dia siapa kyu?"

...

"aku senang menikah denganmu kok!"

...

"sejujurnya aku tidak ingin nikah masa dini! Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku untuk menjadi pemain ski International kau tau itu kan?"

...

"selamattt Minnie!"

**…TBC…**

**Heheh khamsa yang selama ini udah mau baca cerita ini hehe. Maaf yah kalau chapter pemulanya rada kurang gerget! Nnti di gergetin di next chapter hehe. Jangan bosen-bosen baca FF ku yah , minta reviewnya dong hehe! Review kalian berharga buat inspirasi dan dorongan semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Khamsa ^^**


End file.
